The Legends of Eldor
by mindblank-sparklefuck
Summary: I Dont Even Know.


Not so long ago, in a land not so far away, there was two kingdoms, Skyrim and Hyrule, who had an equal share over the realm of Eldor. For centuries, Skyrim and Hyrule lived in harmony with one another, the land was at peace with itself and the darkness of Ganondorf was masked from existence. Year after year, Eldor went on as normal, every year the Hobbits would remain in the Shire, keeping to themselves, whilst the Elves and Dwarfs went on journeys of adventure and knowledge, and every year both Skyrim and Hyrule would open the gates to their world to the outer realms, and allow tributes to fight in battles alongside their own warriors. All was well in Eldor until one fateful day 200 years ago when under watch of a guard of Hyrule, the darkness broke through, and with it, Ganondorf. When the news of Ganondorf escape reached Skyrim the King was furious, walls trembled and citizens fled as Eldorshook and tore apart into two, forever separating Skyrim and Hyrule. As the King of Skyrim could never find it in his heart to forgive the Lord of Hyrule, Eldor remained separated and Hyrule was left alone in the battle against Ganondorf, expected to last an eternity...

...200 years later, after the death of her father, Princess Zelda of Hyrule ordered her trusty Narwhal, Ingelburt Thorn-wood III to travel through to Skyrim and retrieve tributes known as Destery and Nathan, two outcasts in the land of Skyrim, because of their love and belief in the old ways of Eldor, and their admiration for Hyrule, in hope that they will force the darkness out of Hyrule and re-unite the two kingdoms once more, to bring peace and unity back to Eldor...

And so, this is where our story begins, in the small state of Florida, Skyrim where our hopeful victors unknowingly await their destiny...

The bitterness of the morning air surrounded Nathan as he tried to hold on to the last few seconds of his dream, he hated this, his dreams were the only place where he felt wanted, where he felt free. Once again he dragged himself out of bed and headed to the door, as he reached for the handle his bones ached and cracked, the first contact with the metal handle was dreadful, Nathan shivered as the piercing cold filled his body. With one movement he turned the handle and braced himself for the screech that was always to follow, oh how he dreaded this grueling morning ritual,  
'life would much simpler if i could just spend all day in bed he thought.'  
Then out of no where something remarkable caught his eye, the delicate petals of clean crisp white flakes falling so harmoniously from the sky and landing so tenderly onto the once dry and barren ground. Suddenly Nathan was filled with a warm and comforting feeling, the snow always reminded him of his childhood, the years he spent with his family playing and laughing in the snow was something he missed, and he knew Destery did too.

"Destery, wake up, Destery look, look its snowing!" exclaimed Nathan.  
"what" replied Destery, still half asleep  
"Des, it's snowing, come on, get dressed" Nathan said, throwing a coat over the still sleepy Destery.

In an instant they both ran outside and embraced everything around them, the crunch of the ground beneath their feet, the petrifying touch of snow, the bitter sweet melodies of the Blue Birds in the trees, the pair couldn't be in a simpler paradise.  
No one was happier than Nathan's cat Kitty, who, amongst the madness was dragged out in to the freezing cold snow in the middle of winter wearing nothing but her fur coat to watch two twenty one year old 'men' roll around like five year old children. After two hours of enduring Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb frolicking around in white slosh, Kitty got bored and went for a wonder.

"Heeeey", Kitty heard a yell. She followed her ears to a hole in the ice, where she saw a unicorn-like dolphin staring intently at her. Probably checking out her smashing new fur style.  
"What?" said Kitty?  
"Are they yours"? Asked the creature referring to Destery and Nathan. The cat looked back at the two buffoons still gallivanting in the snow.  
"No" the cat bluntly replied. They both then began staring intently into each others eyes with their strongest poker face when suddenly they were distracted by a noise in the distance,  
"Kitty, Kitty where are you".  
'God damn it' thought Kitty. It was Nathan.  
"Oh there you are, i was getting worried" Nathan said as he gathered the small animal into his arms.  
'Just brilliant', Kitty thought.  
"Hey Nate i was ju-" Destery began,  
"Des, what is it?" asked Nathan.  
"Theres a -a- a -a "  
"A what" Nathan said abruptly  
"Well, a - a narwhal"  
"What on earth have you been smoking, Des, i mean seriously a narwh-" Nathan couldn't finish, as he looked into the lake he was greeted by a large narwhal, grinning up at the three of them.

"So it's true, the famous Des and Nate, who live and reside in Skyrim, are to venture down the path to Hyrule and save us from Ganondorf, younger brother of the Wizard, Gandalf the and bring peace and unity back to the realm of Eldor", the narwhal replied. Des and Nate looked at each other,  
"Hrmmmmm" said Destery, "Not sure if serious or..."  
"Well of course serious, my name is Ingelburt Thorn-wood III, and i have been sent from Hyrule to Skyrim by Princess Zelda in seek of your help" Ingelburt said.


End file.
